The present invention relates to an improved fastening device for absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, and pull-ups. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved fasteners for joining the front of a disposable absorbent article to the rear of the article with an improved combination of application ease and fit.
Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers and training pants have typically employed adhesive or mechanical fasteners which attach appointed waistband sections of the articles around a wearer""s waist. In addition, various configurations of waist elastics, leg elastics, and elasticized outercovers have been used on absorbent articles to help produce and maintain the article about the body contours of the wearer.
Conventional absorbent articles, such as those described above, have not provided desired levels of reliable fit, and have been susceptible to excessive sagging and drooping during wearing. The articles have not adequately maintained the desired levels of fit, comfort and ease of use. Where the garment has been constructed with more aggressive fasteners to better maintain the desired fit, undesirable skin marking and/or a difficult to remove article may result. As a result, there has been a continued need for garments having more consistent fit, greater resistance to sagging and drooping, and greater ease in the application and removal of the article. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved article fastening device.
An absorbent article having a first waist region, a second waist region and a crotch region. The crotch region interconnects the first waist region and second waist region. The absorbent article includes an article inner surface, an article outer surface a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent core interposed between the topsheet and the backsheet and a fastening device. The fastening device joins at least a portion of the first waist region with at least a portion of the second waist region. The fastening device includes at least one first fastening member, and at least one second fastening member. The first fastening member is joined to the first waist region. The first fastening member includes at least one first tab. The first tab includes a first tab inner surface, a first tab outer surface, and a first tab fastening element on the first tab inner surface, and at least one second tab. The second tab includes a second tab inner surface, a second tab outer surface, and a second tab fastening element on the second tab inner surface. The fastening device is designed to allow an article user to hold one element of the fastening device such as the first tab, and connect the first and second waist regions in at least two places. This is achieved through manipulation of bond strengths between the fastening device elements. The fastening device includes means for providing a releasable combined tab fastening bond strength between the first tab outer surface and the second tab inner surface. A second fastening member is joined to the second waist region on the article outer surface and includes at least one attachment landing zone. Each first tab fastening element and second tab fastening element are configured to provide an operably secure, fastening engagement with the attachment landing zone. The fastening device may include at least one stored landing zone on the article inner surface and means for providing a releasable storage fastening bond strength between the stored landing zone and the first fastening member. The releasable storage fastening bond strength may be less than the releasable combined tab fastening bond strength. The fastening device may include a means for providing a first releasable fastening bond strength between the first tab fastening element and the attachment landing zone that is stronger than the means for providing the releasable combined tab fastening bond strength. A means for providing a second releasable fastening bond strength between the second tab fastening element and the attachment landing zone may be greater than or equal to the means for providing the first releasable fastening bond strength.